


how do you love me

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Relationship Conversation, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, how many times i can say i love you, lucy in uniform, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: lucy and alex as a couple after all that mess they get togetheraka the five languages of love





	1. words of affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mini series that based off of the five languages of love and it's kind of mostly just fluff and how they see their relationship and you know what? itll be told in five chapters and im sure as hell drunk posting it right now SO HI and ENJOY

Alex doesn’t get put on security duty unless there are special cases, extremely special cases. 

Apparently, there’s an exception to those cases, especially when it involves her _girlfriend_. It took **two** triplicated forms from Pam and a major HR seminar about intraoffice relationships and harassment (that took 8 whole _fucking_ hours) to make it clear to everyone at the DEO that just because Alex was dating one of the Directors of the DEO that she wouldn’t get special privileges. However, when her girlfriend suddenly needs a security detail for a meeting in National City, she _has_ to say something. 

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Lucy says as they enter the DEO. She takes off her uniform hat and tucks it under her arm as they walk in. “It’s not a big deal.” 

A few people who have served prior to working at the DEO impulsively salute her because she's in her formal dress and Lucy salutes in return. 

Alex tugs the duffle over her shoulder and shoots her girlfriend a look. “It’s not a big deal _to you_ ,” she grumbles.

“I have a team, which is basically my security detail when I go on missions,” Lucy reminds playfully. 

“Well you’re in National City, you shouldn’t _need_ a security detail. And the fact that no one is saying _**why** _ you need a security detail is extremely _annoying_.” 

“Alex,” Lucy places a hand on Alex’s forearm. “Security detail is standard, you know this. I’m going to be perfectly safe, it’s just a meeting with the consulate. You’re being--”

“Don’t say overprotective,” Alex huffs with annoyance. “I am the right level of protective. I know when something is off. I’ve been doing this for awhile now, I trust my gut.” 

Lucy smiles affectionately and rubs Alex’s upper arm comfortingly. “I just feel bad because I know it’s going to be boring and you’re just going to stand there watching.”

“I feel better if _I’m_ there to protect you,” Alex insists. She isn’t going to let this go and Lucy knows it. “It’s rare that you’re in town for an extended period of time and the fact that you need agents means you need the best and you know that’s me.”  

Lucy smirks. “Are you really the best, Agent Danvers?” she flirts. 

Alex glares at her girlfriend. “Is that even a question?” 

“Oh, you’re no fun.” 

“I’m just focused.” 

“You’re being overprotective.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“If it were anyone else, would you be requesting to be on security detail?” Lucy shoots back. 

Alex opens her mouth, “ _Yes_ ,” but her mind is clearly searching for that anyone else. Lucy raises her eyebrows at her girlfriend and Alex continues to search before she says, “If it was J’onn or Kara, I would!” 

Lucy shakes her head. “They don’t count. They’re your family.” 

“Well, _you’re_ my family too,” Alex declares. 

At this Lucy blushes. Alex’s tendency to declare things has become an unconsciously romantic side of her that always warms Lucy’s heart. After all, before they started dating, they were sarcastic and argumentative whenever possible just to keep things light. Now things were getting kind of serious. 

“Stop forgetting,” Alex says, this time she tugs gently at Lucy’s sleeve. “I love you.” 

Lucy feels her heart grow ten times everytime Alex says it and she smiles. “I love you, too.” She clasps Alex’s hand that’s tugging at her sleeve. “Am I allowed to kiss you? You can’t say that and not expect me to kiss you.” 

Alex suppresses her smile and shakes her head shyly. “ _Later_. When we’re not in the middle of the DEO.” 

Lucy pouts. “Later, then.” She squeezes Alex’s hand in affirmation.

“Ma’ams,” Vasquez approaches with a shit eating grin on her face as she greets them. They both look at Vasquez before putting a modest distance; something they’ve gotten used to doing to be more professional. She doesn’t seem to mind as she addresses Lucy. “Looking good in your uniform, Major Lane.” 

Lucy smiles appreciatively at the compliment while Alex narrows her eyes at Vasquez. 

“I bet it’d look better on Alex’s floor,” Vasquez follows up in the same breath. 

Lucy laughs and Alex stands there with her jaw dropped. 

“Did you just hit on my girlfriend?” Alex automatically jabs Vasquez in the shoulder. “ _For_ _me_?” 

Vasquez laughs at the hard punch before looking at Lucy. “I hope that wasn’t too forward for _Agent Danvers_ ,” she mocks playfully. 

“I would not count it as harassment, _Agent Vasquez_ ,” Lucy playfully returns. 

Alex grumbles as she tugs on her duffle some more. “What do you want, Vasquez? Other than annoying us?” 

Vasquez snaps her fingers and points to Lucy. “The director is waiting in his office for your briefing.” 

Lucy looks at her wristwatch. “Right, I am on my way.” She looks at Alex up and down. “You have my gun?” 

“You mean my gun?” Alex sasses. Lucy raises her eyebrows again, knowing full well it’s Lucy’s. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Lucy nods. “I will see you two soon,” she says before taking her leave. 

Vasquez crosses her arms beside Alex as they watch Lucy walk towards the elevators. 

“She should wear her uniform all the time,” Vasquez muses as she stares. 

Alex punches Vasquez in the shoulder again. “Stop checking her out,” she warns. 

“I’m sorry I have eyes and your girlfriend is hot,” Vasquez argues lightly. She smirks at Alex. “Don’t worry, _Major Director Lucy Lane_ is solely yours, _Agent Danvers_.” 

Alex rolls her eyes as she peels off from the conversation. 

“You can’t say you disagree!” Vasquez follows her anyway. 

Alex doesn’t respond either way. Lucy is hot in her uniform, she knows it, Alex knows it, but the whole world doesn’t need to know it. 


	2. acts of service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex at a meeting with lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys seriously what the fuck am i doing? but honestly its a nice taste of them actually being together in a capacity that involves work but we see what lucy gets to do 
> 
> HELLO SUBTLE JABS AT OUR US GOVERNMENT COME AT ME FBI AGENT

Alex is one of three bodyguards in the room. She stands closest to the window against the wall, within a couple feet of Lucy. The two are near her but strictly against the wall. 

Alex stands there observing the meeting, pretending not to listen to the debate on how the Germany and Netherlands are handling the quiet whispers of alien families traveling between the countries. She pretends that outside seems a little more interesting, but she’s checking all vantage points that make the ambassadors, their general counsels, the attorney general, and Lucy visible. 

It seems to go on forever and Lucy is there quietly taking notes, observing the ambassadors and the general counsels. 

Until it gets to a point where Germany suggests closing their borders. 

“We can take a note from our US friends, shut the borders down, eliminate the problem,” the German ambassador says. 

Alex can see Lucy’s pen stop moving and her knuckles turn white. After a second, Lucy drops her pen and sits back in her chair almost relaxed as she brings her hands to clasp on stomach. She is cool and collected, taking a breath where Alex can see the block of ribbons and medals on Lucy’s chest rise and fall. 

“Before any discourse on _borders_ occurs, let me remind everyone in this room that we are dealing with _aliens_ ,” Lucy’s voice is sharp and almost threatening. “We do not know why they are here, but as of now, we have not identified their population and whether or not they are hostile. As far as we know, they could be refugees dropped on this planet without a choice.”

The attorney general looks impressed with Lucy as she speaks as well. Alex tries her best not to roll her eyes.

“We don’t want the _problem_ in our country,” Germany continues.

Lucy narrows her eyes. “I’m sorry, _sir_ , but from the reports we’ve been receiving, the migrants have been crossing borders _from_ Germany. Closing the borders could be containing the problem, which seems to contradict your intentions, unless of course you _want_ to _contain_ the alien population in your country.” There’s a line of tension up Lucy’s neck that Alex catches. Lucy is sniffing out the motives of everyone in the room, with her eyes scanning everyone. 

Alex has seen Lucy give reports and debriefs in the past. She carries herself with professionalism and commands the room with ease. She admires that about Lucy, attentive and sharp witted like the true lawyer she is. 

She feels her heart swell with pride as the German ambassador shifts uncomfortably in his seat with his face reddened and both Netherland representatives shift with interest. Alex bites the urge to smile. 

After a beat, Lucy looks at the clock. “Let’s take a brief recess. When we return we can discuss what parts of the countries and what industries have been impacted by their presence, shall we?” 

Lucy suspects something. Alex can tell by the way she pointedly stares at Germany. 

After a few moments all the men start to file out of the room. The attorney general lingers to talk to Lucy. 

“Sounds like you’re gunning for Germany right now, Lucy,” he says with a smirk on his lips. “This is just a friendly meeting to offer our expertise.” He stands a little too close for Alex’s liking. 

Lucy stands up to straighten her skirt and she smirks at him. “Dean, they are fishing for more than expertise. I highly doubt that Germany forgot the aliens are emigrating from their country.” 

“You think that’s suspicious?” 

“People immigrate for a reason; I don’t doubt aliens feel the same way.”

Dean stares at Lucy with a raised eyebrow, sizing her up, but he looks impressed by her than anything. “Lucy Lane, the ever compassionate humanitarian--oh wait, in this case, alien-itarian?” he obviously flirts. 

Alex glowers behinds Lucy as she lets out a small laugh. She feels her heart rate rise inside of her as she watches Dean’s body language open up to Lucy.

“Stop playing the heartless USAG, we both know you’re not a puppet,” Lucy returns good naturedly. “You’re an ass through and through.” 

Dean laughs at this and he does something that has Alex clenching her fists, he cups Lucy’s chin playfully. “Same to you,” he brushes his thumb before glancing back at Alex. What he says turns into a furtive whisper that Alex can’t hear. 

How can Lucy not clock this guy for touching her and getting into her personal space? Is this what she does on missions? Be buddy buddy with everyone?

Alex clenches her fists even harder because Dean’s face is hidden by Lucy’s as he whispers something into her ear. 

He pulls back, eyes glancing at Alex. “I’m gonna grab a coffee, do you want one?” he asks Lucy. 

Lucy shakes her head, still smiling.

Dean nods and tilts his head, regarding Alex as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind them.

Alex steps beside Lucy and makes sure they’re alone before she speaks. “You and Dean are _friendly_ ,” she notes aloud, trying not to sound jealous. 

Lucy turns to step into Alex’s personal space, leaving millimeters between them. “Old law school buddies, you know how it is,” she says as she places her hands gently on Alex’s waist. 

“Just buddies?” Alex curiously asks. She doesn’t budge with Lucy’s hands on her.  

Lucy raises an eyebrow at Alex. “Are you jealous?”

Alex feels her ears get hot. “What do you think?” 

Lucy giggles as she leans her head against Alex’s chest, taking a deep relaxing breath. Alex doesn’t feel so jealous when Lucy relaxes against her body. “You have nothing to worry about,” Lucy answers calmly. 

“I’d better not,” Alex quips playfully as her hands slowly come up to hold Lucy against her. She can feel the tension in Lucy’s shoulders underneath her dress uniform. Lucy hums with Alex’s arms around her. “He was just a little close for my liking.” 

Lucy lets out another relaxing breath, trying to relieve the tension in her shoulders. “Habit, that’s all,” Lucy says with a smile in her voice. “His boyfriend hates it too.” 

“Boyfriend?” Alex parrots with interest. A sense of relief washes over her. 

“Yes, they met our last year in law school,” Lucy answers calmly. It takes Alex a moment to realize that Lucy has been listening to her heartbeat. “He was telling me when my _bodyguard_ stops shooting daggers at him, we should double date.” 

That garners a laugh out of Alex and Lucy follows. They laugh together for a few brief moments, reveling in a peace only they understand. 

“It’s weird having you here,” Lucy admits. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Alex asks curiously. 

Lucy shakes her head. “Helps me miss you less.” 

Alex smiles, rubbing Lucy’s back comfortingly. “How about you take a seat?” she suggests. “I’ll give you a shoulder rub before everyone comes back.”

Lucy pulls back with a grateful smile on her face. “Did I mention I really like having you here?” 


	3. physical contact (v1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post meeting vibes because obviously you know murphy's law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE ARE TWO VERSIONS OF THIS I WROTE and im going to post them both because WHY NOT and you guys can decide which one you like because i like them both; they're written different to express a compassionate and passionate side to their relationship which are both very visceral and real to them
> 
> or at least i like to think so - also im posting this after a 25 hour shift don't mind me rambling and possibly fucking up some grammar its real and i love it and i hope you enjoy it 
> 
> version 1 focuses on physical contact in a calmer intimate manner - see version 2 for very lit content

The entire car ride back home is _silent_. 

Lucy is furious in the passenger seat and Alex is amused in the driver seat. 

They’ve been quiet ever since the meeting at the consulate had to end early because Germany’s general counsel had come back from lunch as an alien. One minute, the Netherlands was presenting their findings and the next, Germany was demanding their cargo back. The slough of human skin comes off and voila, **Maaldorian**.  

_ Alex immediately jumps in front of Lucy, reaching for her gun.  _

_ There’s a sound of tearing fabric.  _

_ Just as the Maaldorian lunges, there are  _ **two** _ rays of blue light that zip towards the large alien.  _

_ Alex looks beside her to see Lucy’s skirt torn to reveal a thigh holster and she’s holding a smaller version of the gun in Alex’s hand. Alex raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend with a smirk on her lips.  _

_ Lucy catches Alex’s smirk and rolls her eyes. “Don’t say a word,” she grumbles.  _

_ Alex shuts her mouth, but there’s a smile on her face the whole time.  _

It isn’t until they walk into their apartment and Lucy pulls off her hat and her hair is undone from her bun that Alex has to say something. She was right. Her instincts were impeccable. 

Just as Alex is about to say those 4 words that Lucy hates so much, Lucy turns around, tugging at the top buttons of her dress shirt and says, “You’re not on my detail tomorrow. I’m taking you off and pulling someone from my team.” 

Alex stands there stunned at the sudden change of heart. “What? _Why_ would you do that? My instincts were right, there was something off and I was able to protect you.” 

Lucy shakes her head and starts to unbutton her blazer. “No, _no_.” She takes a deep breath to calm herself. “I have to draw the line on this. You have your job and I have mine.” 

“Part of my job is protecting people,” Alex reminds. “Especially you.” 

“ **No** , Alex,” Lucy steps towards her girlfriend. “You don’t understand. It isn’t your job to protect me. I can protect myself.” 

“I don’t get it, Lucy, this morning it wasn’t this big of a deal. You were actually happy that I was there. Why are you suddenly saying these things?” 

As frustrated as Alex grows with Lucy, they’ve been together long enough that Alex knows when to not add fuel to the fire. Lucy thinks a lot, perhaps overthinks just as much as Alex does, and keeps things closer to her heart. Whatever she means by this behavior is something Alex has to figure out through what she _isn’t_ saying. 

“I don’t _want_ you there to protect me,” Lucy staunchly declares. It kind of stings at Alex, but she remains patient because Lucy has more to say. “Today, we were lucky it was just a Maaldorian, but the conditions are always changing. Tomorrow, it could be two or three Maaldorians, maybe even a fleet, or just way worse.” 

“If that’s the case, I should be there,” Alex reasons. “I can help.” 

“No, absolutely not,” Lucy argues. “You need to be at the DEO where you belong, running things with J’onn and Supergirl. You can’t risk going out to the field.”

“You say that as if I never go out in the field,” Alex points out. She’s heard this argument before, she’s sure of it. It just sounds _different_ right now.

“You never go out into the field _with me_.” Lucy says firmly. As if that fact makes the biggest difference. “As long as I have a say, you won’t be.” 

Alex stares stunned. “Did you just pull rank on me?” The reaction is immediate and she feels incensed. “You can’t do that when I’m trying to understand why you’re being such an ass right now.” 

Lucy doesn’t even bat an eyelash at being called an ass. She stands squarely to Alex. “What you don’t understand is that things change. I told you earlier today that it would be perfectly safe and that changed when the German general counsel turned out to be Maaldorian. I’m not going to _risk_ one of our best agents under my watch.”

Alex hears it, the tremble in Lucy’s voice. There’s a bit of fear in her eyes as she stares. Then it clicks for Alex. They don’t work together ever. Lucy goes on these long and dangerous missions that have her coming back with some bruise, cut, or scar and Alex always frets when Lucy says goodbye. Lucy sees and lives danger every time she steps out of their apartment. It's so that Alex never has to experience it the way Lucy does.

“Lucy,” Alex begins slowly, hands cupping Lucy’s cheeks gently, “are you trying to _protect_ me?”

“Of course I am,” Lucy answers quickly as if it’s the most obvious thing. “You’re valuable to the DEO in more ways than one.” She tries to look away, but her jaw relaxes under Alex's touch. "J'onn, Supergirl, so many people need you." 

Alex guides her back to look at her. “You’re valuable too,” she reminds. “To a lot of people and _to me_.” Lucy unconsciously scoffs, looking away from Alex. “Hey, talk to me. What’re you thinking?”

Lucy sighs in resignation, looking back to Alex. “I’m just trying to protect you. Make sure you’re safe. We both work for the DEO, but my situations never turn out what we expect them to be, which always makes them a little more... _dangerous_.” She hesitates finishing that sentence, as if she doesn’t want Alex to _know_ that her work is dangerous. 

Alex knows what they do is dangerous, but apparently, it’s a lot more dangerous than Lucy lets on. 

“You shouldn’t be there,” Lucy repeats, this time gentler and careful. “I don’t want you to see when things go sideways on my job. You shouldn’t have to worry about me unnecessarily.” 

Alex furrows her brows. “It’s _not_ unnecessary,” she blurts out, “you’re my girlfriend. You’re my family. I’ll always worry about you.” Lucy almost looks guilty as Alex says it. 

Then it makes sense. Everything she’s learned about Lucy, she pieces together. Lucy’s not used to being cared for unconditionally. Everything she’s done before joining the DEO was to win her father’s attention and she did everything she could even if she didn’t believe in it. For a long time, she found her worth in someone else and when she didn’t matter to them, she didn’t matter much at all.  Unlearning all of that is still a process.

“You _matter_ to me,” Alex declares, once again reminding Lucy. She ducks down and kisses Lucy soundly on the lips. “I care about you.” She kisses her again. “I worry about you.” Another kiss. “Even if you tell me not to.” Another kiss. “I love you, Lucy Lane.” Alex draws her in close against her body until she feels the buttons and ribbons against her chest, kissing her soundly so she doesn’t forget how much Alex cares about her no matter what. 

Lucy whimpers into the kiss. “Alex,” she shudders feeling the intensity as if unused to it. “Thank you.” 

The gravity in Lucy’s voice catches Alex’s attention and she pushes Lucy’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t thank me for loving you,” she whispers. “Just tell me you love me, too.” 

Lucy bites her lip and feels the tears start to form in her eyes. There’s a quiet curse that comes out of her lips and she nods. Her hands reach up to cup Alex’s cheek and pull her in for a kiss. “I love you, too, Alex Danvers.” She wraps her arms around Alex’s shoulder and clings like it’s the only thing that matters. 


	4. physical contact (v2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post meeting this..version...
> 
> RATED E NOT FOR EVERYONE BUT FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT JSYK....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with the sex in this version 
> 
> okay.thanks.bye. 
> 
> I SAID IT WAS PASSIONATE

They barely make it in through the door when their hands start grabbing at each other. It’s always been like this, the insatiable desire that catches them off guard. 

Alex wants Lucy and Lucy wants Alex. 

It’s why one moment, Alex is pressed against the front door before Lucy is suddenly pressed against it. They grab at each other, breasts, waist, hips, touching _anything_ that they can physically grasp as they kiss passionately. 

Alex’s hands come up to unbutton Lucy’s godforsaken blazer, at one point she hears something pop off and _clink_ onto the ground as she pushes it open to unbutton Lucy’s dress shirt. 

Lucy’s hands are reaching for Alex’s belt, practically ripping it out of the loops before tossing it aside. She pulls Alex’s hips flush against hers to elicit a loud moan from Alex. 

Alex pushes harder into Lucy, so she’s flushed against the door. Her hands fumble over Lucy’s buttons and she haphazardly untucks Lucy’s shirt to rip open the rest of it to ease her frustration. The last few buttons pop off onto the ground and Lucy gasps at the state of her dress uniform.

“Alex!” 

Alex smirks as her hand comes down to Lucy’s thigh, tracing along the tear Lucy made earlier to get to her gun. “What?” she asks innocently, pushing Lucy’s skirt up slowly. 

Lucy bites her lip before leaning forward to kiss Alex. “You're destroying my uniform,” she murmurs hotly against Alex’s lips.

Alex smiles and pushes Lucy’s skirt until it's bunched up at her hips. “Does it matter?” Alex daringly asks, garnering a small giggle from Lucy. Her left hand reaches down behind Lucy’s thigh and she lifts until Lucy’s leg wraps around her hip. 

Lucy lets out a guttural moan, throwing her head back the second Alex’s hip presses flush into hers. Her hands grasps Alex's shoulders desperately to anchor her as she teeters on one heel. The firmness of Alex’s hips between her legs makes her feel dizzy. The overwhelming arousal that burns between them has her gasping for air.

Alex grunts quietly, breathy against her ear with a roll of her hips. The friction is more than enough for Alex, but hearing the way Lucy moans in her ears has her drenched. 

“Alex, Alex, Alex,” Lucy breathlessly calls like a mantra. Her leg hooks Alex in closer, trying to satisfy that need for friction between her legs. The coarse fabric of Alex’s uniform between her legs scratches deliciously against her soft skin. The wetness pools copiously ruining her panties and Alex pushes harder against her. “I want-”

Her begging falls short as she tries to catch her breath. 

Alex tries to hold Lucy up against the door as best as she can with one hand supporting the leg around her waist and the other coaxing Lucy's hips to move against hers. “What do you want Lucy?” Alex growls against her neck. 

Lucy quickly cups Alex’s cheeks with her hands to guide their lips back together. She pulls her into a searing kiss. “I want you inside me,” she pleas. 

Alex kisses her again. It’s wet and messy. Her hand expertly comes up between Lucy’s legs, cupping her fully, running her fingers against the damp fabric, pushing in to tease her. 

Lucy breaks the kiss, letting out an uncontrollable moan. “Oh, god-- _fuck_ \--Alex,” she pants. She pushes her hips down against Alex’s fingers.

Alex licks Lucy’s bottom lip before her teeth gently nibble. There’s a low chuckle that comes out of Alex because she has Lucy right where she wants her. 

She glances down between them. Lucy’s blazer and dress shirt messily open, skirt pushed up to her hips. She’s gorgeous in her uniform like this. Alex’s hand on Lucy’s thigh lets go to slide underneath the open shirt. Her hand against Lucy’s shuddering abs feel like wildfire as she cups her breast; the satin material is warm underneath her hand. Her fingers toying at Lucy’s entrance move into panties to feel that wetness slick around her fingers. 

“You’re so wet,” Alex says in awe. Inside, her heart swells with delight. She dances her fingers between Lucy’s folds, slipping her clit between her fore and middle fingers. 

Lucy’s thigh tightens around Alex’s waist. She curses loudly before biting her lip. “ _Alex_.” There’s a demand in her voice. She jerks her hips, hoping Alex will give her what she wants. 

This time Alex has the upper hand. Alex revels in it, teasing her as much as she can, getting her so wet, she’ll drip through her panties.  

It doesn’t take Lucy long, she’s already close just with her teasing. It drives her mad. She wants more. She drops her hips, trying to coax Alex’s fingers inside of her. There’s a whine of frustration because Alex does budge. Her fingers slipping along her entrance. 

“We have all night,” Alex whispers, cupping Lucy’s breast, thumb blindly brushing over her nipple. 

Lucy shakes and gasps. She cups Alex’s cheeks, kissing her hard. “ _I want you all night_ ,” she lets out seductively.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, voice lilting. There’s a small smirk on her lips. 

Lucy laughs. “Yeah,” she agrees playfully. 

Alex kisses Lucy and she throws her arms around Alex’s shoulders. Her lips trail along Lucy’s perfect jawline and nips at her earlobe before kissing her neck. She hikes Lucy’s leg higher around her waist, resting her weight against the door fully, and without warning, plunges two fingers into Lucy’s slick heat. 

Lucy cries out, pulling Alex closer against her. It quickly melts into a moan.

Alex grips Lucy’s thigh tightly, fingernails starting to dig into her skin. She thrusts in and out of Lucy, quickly and deeply. She revels in the way her walls flutter around her fingers and Lucy rolling her hips for more. The sounds of Lucy’s moans fill her ears, urging her, encouraging her. She can tell Lucy wants more with every quiet whine in the back of her throat and thrust of her hips. 

Alex buries her face in Lucy’s neck, nipping at the throbbing pulse point. She feels Lucy’s fingers tangle themselves in her hair, nails scraping at her scalp when she sucks. She thrusts harder, not worried about how rough she can be with Lucy like she used to be. There’s a low thump of Lucy’s ass hitting the door as she thrusts deeply. 

Lucy quietly curses. She lets Alex fuck her harder and harder. She can barely stand on one leg and her other one threatens to slip down Alex’s waist. 

Alex senses this and blindly hikes her leg once more. Lucy shifts and Alex’s fingers brushes against a sensitive area that has her walls clamping down around her fingers. Alex stops thrusting, holding her fingers deep, and brushes the sensitive area. 

Lucy jerks against her, letting out a loud groan as she orgasms. 

Alex feels breathless as Lucy comes around her fingers. A new wave of wetness coats her fingers and she’s tempted, _so tempted_ , to thrust. But like she said, they have all night. She revels in how Lucy smells of sex and gingerly kisses her neck as she comes down from her orgasm. 

Lucy’s fingers relax in her hair and she catches her breath. 

Alex pulls back, looking at Lucy, disheveled and debauched in her uniform. She bites her lip, ready to make her girlfriend come again looking like that. She slowly lets Lucy’s leg back down on the ground. 

Lucy’s legs feel like jello as she tries to stand up on her own. Her hands are still on Alex’s shoulders. With a step, she stumbles and Alex immediately helps her stand. 

There’s a quiet laugh they share together as they cling onto each other like it’s the only thing that matters.

Lucy regains her balance when they stop laughing and she kicks off her heels. With a cheeky smile on her face, she takes Alex’s hand in hers and drags her into the bedroom to return the favor. 


	5. quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and lucy make plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is important to their relationship that i never really address but i wanted to address it in this because i dont want it to seem like lucy just stays in national city more often just because she's dating alex and i dont want it to seem like they're always okay with it
> 
> i think quality time between significant others is important otherwise, how do you know anything about them?

“It’s a real wonder you’re a decent cook,” Lucy muses as she walks alongside Alex through the aisles of the grocery store. She hasn’t been _entirely_ useless, suggesting foods that she’d want Alex to cook as they go along and pushing the cart while Alex picks things out. 

“Why are you so surprised by this?” Alex says as she places some broccoli into a bag. “I’m more surprised by the fact _you_ **can’t** cook.”

“Traveling constantly give very little time for cooking,” Lucy says as she takes the bag from Alex to put into the cart. 

Alex hums in agreement, knowing Lucy has been traveling with her father since she was a kid long before she went to West Point. “You can always learn to cook.”

“Are you going to be teaching me?” Lucy asks with excitement in her voice. 

Alex laughs at this. “I think Kara will be a better teacher than me. She’s the one that likes doing all those domestic things.”

“Hmm, but it’s more fun when it’s us,” Lucy says suggestively. 

“Which means it won’t be productive,” Alex points out. 

Lucy nods in agreement. “We are much better at _physical_ productivity.” She sticks her tongue out playfully, which earns her a peck on her cheek. 

They continue down the aisle of produce towards the meats.

“Alex, what do you think about taking some time off?” Lucy suddenly asks as they slow down for the chicken. 

Alex pauses in place before looking at Lucy. “Time off? What’s that?” she banters playfully. 

Lucy smiles. “Like a couple weeks off, get some R&R, just me and you?” Lucy asks almost carefully. 

They have been dating officially for a little over a year, even though it doesn’t seem like it with how swamped they are with work. It’s more on Lucy’s end than anything, not that it makes Alex complain. They both understand the nature of their job. It painfully obvious both of them are extremely talented at their jobs.

The question just catches Alex off guard because their time apart during the course of their relationship isn’t a topic they broach often. It’s quietly understood as “one of those things” and that when they’re ready to settle down, they will do so naturally. Alex isn’t going to hold back Lucy from her career path just like Lucy doesn’t for Alex. It doesn’t mean that it’s okay that they’re apart so often though.  

“What’s brought this on?” Alex asks carefully. 

“We’ve been dating for awhile now and I just think it’d be nice to maybe spend time together, away from all this work that we do, so we can just be a couple you know?” 

Alex feels her heart swell inside of her. “You don’t think we spend enough quality time together already?” she sarcastically asks. 

Lucy almost doesn’t catch her sarcasm because her mouth flaps open for a second. She pushes Alex playfully. “You jerk. I’m serious, you know what bugs me about our relationship?”

“What?” 

“That we don’t spend enough time together because of me.”

Alex furrows her brows and takes Lucy’s hands in hers. “Hey, don’t try to blame yourself. It’s also my fault; I like working as much as you do.”

Lucy scrunches her nose up adorably. “Don’t make us sound like workaholics.”

“We kind of are.”

“That’s not the point,” Lucy insists. Alex waits for her point. “I’m not in the Army anymore, but it feels like I am because I say goodbye to you more than I’m around. I can make time for you _and us_ and I want to. I want to spend time with my girlfriend for an extended period of time without any interruptions for once.”

Alex stands there stunned. It’s not to say she hasn’t felt the same way, but she’s never had anyone make such an admission to her. If someone were to tell her one day Lucy, the unstoppable force, would say this to her, she wouldn’t believe it. 

“Please say something,” Lucy pleads self consciously. “Tell me how you feel about it.”

Alex feels her heart flutter inside of her and her breath catches that she doesn’t know what to say. “This sounds...serious,” she dumbly says before she sees a shift in Lucy’s expression. “Not that it’s bad! I just wasn’t expecting this.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asks with genuine worry. She’s just trying to get on the same page.

Alex can see the fear in Lucy’s eyes, even though she confidently stands. She squeezes Lucy’s hands. “I love you,” she reassures bringing up both hands to kiss. “I love you so much, Lucy Lane.”

“I love you too, Alex,” Lucy reciprocates automatically, squeezing Alex’s hands. 

Alex smiles. “I know our relationship is a bit atypical, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t want to spend more time with you. In fact, I feel the happiest when I’m with you.” 

“Yeah?” Lucy lets out hesitantly. 

“Yeah.” Alex answers confidently before leaning into kiss Lucy. She can feel Lucy smile against her lips. When she pulls back, there’s a bright smile on Lucy’s face like Alex just made her the luckiest girl in the world. “So where should we go?” 

There a small squeal of excitement as Lucy throws her arms around Alex to pull her in. She buries her chin on Alex’s shoulder as she holds on tightly. Her body buzzes with pure joy. “Anywhere and everywhere.”


	6. receiving gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about time alex gets lucy one - after all they're going to spend their lives together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo no fic is complete without this chapter

“Is this what adulthood is going to be like?” Kara asks with excitement. 

“What kind of question is that?” Alex grumbles with a blush on her cheeks. There’s even a small smile that creeps in at the corner of her lips. 

“Making big decisions about your relationship with your significant other,” Kara answers as she drapes herself off of Alex’s side. Her chin digs into Alex’s shoulder as she stares over the glass pane. “They’re all so beautiful.” 

The smile breaks through on Alex’s face and she nods in agreement. “They are and I have to choose the right one,” she says wringing her fingers. She feels like she should know this. She knows Lucy because they’ve been dating for almost 3 years. Lucy likes nice things, treats herself when she can, and spares no expense for the people she loves. Alex has been on the receiving end for years, never knowing what to do when Lucy gives her a gift. 

Kara thinks the ring should be extravagant, but Alex knows better.  

She finally sees the one and taps the glass with her finger. “What do you think of that one?” 

Kara’s heart melts as she coos over it. She looks up for the jeweler and waves to her. 

The woman who introduced herself as Beth when they first entered comes over with a bright look on her face to help them. 

“Can we see the second row from the front, third one from your left?” Alex asks. Beside her Kara quietly squeals with excitement as Beth pulls out the ring. 

“You have a good eye, your fiancee is barely holding it together,” Beth points out good naturedly. 

It takes them a moment to realize what she says. Even though, Kara’s arm is still around Alex, they pull back to look at each other in confusion. 

“Oh no, no, no,” Alex protests, “ _we’re_ not getting engaged.” 

“As happily pan I am, she’s my sister,” Kara chirps alongside her. “Adoptive.” 

Beth quickly apologizes for the mistake before her attention gets pulled by a couple next to them. 

Kara huffs and drops her hand around Alex’s shoulder but loops their arms instead. “Why do we always get mistaken for a couple?” 

“Because we look nothing alike and you cling to me like a dryer sheet?” Alex deadpans as she goes back to inspect the ring. 

Kara gasps, offended before letting Alex go with a little push. “I do not cling!” she protests. 

Alex laughs at Kara, almost stumbling from the force of her push. “Come on, what do you think of this?” She doesn’t even know why she asks, she already likes it. She thinks it’ll look beautiful on Lucy.

It’s a 2 carat diamond princess cut on a pav é band on the top half with enough clarity to blind someone. As much as it’ll set Alex back a couple of months, it’s well worth it because it’s as beautiful as Lucy is. 

The warmth in Alex’s chest spreads throughout the rest of her body. Kara points out how beautiful and wonderful it looks and how Lucy will definitely say yes regardless of how the ring looks. Alex feels the same. 

Alex and Kara make their way back to her apartment because they are supposed to be doing dinner with Lucy, James, and Winn. They’re running a bit late because Alex promised Kara they’d stop for ice cream as payment for helping her all day.

“I hope she didn’t start cooking,” Alex muses aloud as they hop off Alex’s bike. 

Kara swats Alex’s shoulder. “She’s gotten better,” Kara defends. “She’s an excellent student.” 

“Oh I _know_ ,” Alex says salaciously, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Come on! Don’t be gross!” Kara exclaims. 

Alex laughs, making her way towards the building with Kara grumpily trailing after her. 

They don’t make it inside when the door swings open and out comes the last person either of them expect to see. 

General Sam Lane is putting his hat on as he steps out and doesn’t realize Alex and Kara are there momentarily. His face is surly as ever with a slight redness indicating he’s just come back from some place with a lot of sun. The last time either of them saw Sam was Myriad and Lucy had not been happy about something he said. 

He instantly glares at the both of them. 

Alex instinctively puts her arm out in front of Kara before standing in front of her.

“Supergirl,” he greets haughtily. Kara doesn’t cower behind Alex, but Alex still remains firmly in front of her. Kara’s presence doesn’t interest him though because he looks down at Alex. “You’re the one my daughter has been seeing.” 

Alex feels a sense of relief that he isn’t there for Kara, but she doesn’t drop her guard. Sam wants to talk to her. After all, Lucy hasn’t contacted her father much since Myriad and her promotion in the DEO. She keeps her eyes on him. “Kara, go inside,” she gently commands. Kara looks at her in alarm, but Alex nods reassuringly. 

Kara reluctantly goes and when she’s inside, it’s just Alex and Sam Lane standing in front of their apartment building. 

All the space in the world and it’s still extremely tense. More tense than how Sam regards Kara.

“What are your intentions with Lucy?” Sam snaps like a cobra, trying to catch Alex off guard. 

Alex just crosses her arms. It’s been so long since she’s seen Sam Lane. It was one thing to regard him in a professional environment, but she knows exactly what angle he’s coming from. “Is that any of your business?” she asks defensively. He raises his eyebrows at her. “Why are you here to see Lucy?” 

“She’s my daughter,” he answers with a sneer as if Alex should know better than to question that. 

Alex doesn't care. “You haven’t spoken to her over the last three years since she joined the DEO,” Alex points out. Lucy doesn’t have to say much for Alex to know she misses her father. It’s why she spends the holidays with just Lois. “So it’s a bit surprising when you show up suddenly at our doorstep.” 

Sam stares at Alex with interest at the mention of _our doorstep_. He lets out a quiet scoff. “You and my daughter aren’t going to last.” 

Alex grips her biceps unconsciously. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” He speaks confidently with a small smile on his face. “Lucy is far better than you and everything that you could possibly be. She has a purpose far greater than you can imagine. Give it time, you’ll see it too.” 

Without another word, he steps past her with that smile plastered on his face.

Alex turns around as he walks away. “You’re wrong, General Lane!” He stops in his tracks, only turning his head to hear what she has to say. “Lucy’s always been great. You’re the one who hasn’t seen it.” She doesn’t wait to see if he stays or leaves and makes her way into the building. 

When Alex gets upstairs, she’s instantly greeted by Lucy, who hovers around her with concern because she knows that Alex ran into her father downstairs. No doubt Kara’s flurry around the kitchen is to avoid getting in the middle of the conversation. 

Alex takes Lucy’s hand in her and walks them to the bedroom. 

“I’m sorry if my father said anything about Kara and the DEO,” Lucy quickly tries to ameliorate. Even if he’s been a jerk to her for the last three years, Lucy can’t help but defend her father. “His views are antiquated and conservative and they definitely aren't worth wasting emotions over.” 

Alex shakes her head with a small affectionate sigh. She can’t even be mad at Sam because all that matters now is how Lucy is. “Don’t worry about what your dad said for a second. How are _you_ doing?” 

Lucy looks taken aback briefly. 

“It’s been three years since you’ve seen him. It’s not like you were expecting him to show up.” 

Lucy’s shoulder sag and she nods. “Yeah...I was surprised. It’s okay though, I’m fine.” She scrunches her nose up in confusion. “He actually--uh--came by to offer me a job.” 

“A job?” Alex unconsciously grasps Lucy’s hands tighter in hers. 

Lucy notices this and lets out a small laugh. “It’s not a big deal,” she casually responds. “I’m not going to give up being a Director to do commissioned work for the US Army.” Alex furrows her brows, not entirely convinced. Lucy notices this. “Seriously. Do you think I would do that?” 

“Well, if it was a really good job offer and you wanted it, I wouldn’t tell you _not_ to take it,” Alex carefully says. 

Lucy shakes her head and leans in to kiss Alex on the cheek. “That’s really sweet of you, but I’m not leaving you. Ever.” She kisses Alex on the lips. “You’re stuck with me Danvers.” She says it so surely and confidently, Alex feels at ease. 

“You’re stuck with me too,” she returns, wrapping her arms around Lucy’s waist. As she does it, she can feel the velvet box pressing into her jean pocket. Lucy notices it too and looks between them. 

“Uhm--” Lucy stares at the outline of the box in Alex’s jeans. 

Alex curses. “Stupid skinny jeans,” she grumbles, pulling out the box. “This wouldn’t be a problem if I had man sized pockets.” 

Lucy laughs at Alex’s antics before she plucks the box out of her hand. “What’s this? Did you buy something new for me?” she playfully asks. She pretends shaking it is actually going to reveal what it is. Her eyes look to Alex to see if it’s okay to open. 

“Here, let me.” Alex gently plucks the box back. She bites her lip for a moment, seriously contemplating it. Maybe she should wait. Kara was complaining that they should do something bigger and better. It was a proposal after all. But Lucy’s already seen the box and she knows it’s for her. Alex looks back up at Lucy who still stands there eyeing the box curiously but patiently. 

When she feels Alex’s eyes on her, she stares at Alex with a beautiful smile. Alex's heart swells as Lucy sweetly asks, “Did I ruin a surprise?” 

Alex shakes her head. In that moment, it feels right. “Wanna be stuck with me forever?” she asks with a smile on her face. She opens up the velvet box and watches as Lucy’s eyes go wide. 

Lucy feels her heart swell and her eyes start to water automatically in response. She didn’t expect to feel so happy so easily because for a moment she thinks it’s just a promise ring and a one off proposal to spending their lives together (because she thinks about it a lot already). The ring that sits in the velvet box is more than just a promise; it’s everything between them and so much more. 

“I--” There’s so much more Lucy wanted to do before this moment. And now it's here before she's had a chance to get her own ring. She wants to show Alex just how much she also appreciates, cares, and loves her. “Wait--just a second.” 

Lucy quickly goes to her dresser and rifles through her underwear until she finds the small lock box she keeps just in case. It rattles from the USBs of all of her work until she finds it. A small golden locket she hasn’t worn in years. 

Alex has curiously trailed after her and she turns to meet her. 

“I just didn’t feel right if I didn’t give you something too,” Lucy breathlessly explains. “Lois got the rings, but I have this.” She pops it open to reveal a picture of a young woman that bears a striking resemblance to Lucy. “It’s been on my mom’s side of the family for generations.”

Alex peers at the woman in the picture. “You look like her.” 

Lucy blushes, staring down at the locket more. “According to Cat Grant, I inherited the good looks.” They both share a quiet laugh.

“She’s not wrong,” Alex comments as she cups Lucy’s cheek so she can look at her. “You’re beautiful.” 

Lucy bites her lip before closing up the locket and holds it out for Alex. “I want you to have it. I want you to have this part of me.” 

“Lucy…” Alex is about to protest until Lucy kisses her soundly. 

There’s a smile on her lips as she pulls back. “And I’m saying _yes_ , Alex. I want to be with you forever.” 

Alex smiles from cheek to cheek at Lucy’s words. Her heart feels full and warm like she's finally home. A small squeal of excitement escapes her as she picks up Lucy in an excited hug. 

“I’m marrying Lucy Lane!” she yells as she spins Lucy around her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i tried to keep them similar to how they got together at the end of "what are your intentions" so if you feel like it falls short of some OOMPF feel free to let me know - im not a dramatic person, i dont do grand gestures of romance, and i sure as hell havent proposed to someone in a long time SOOO let me know maybe there could be more drama later down the road ;) 
> 
> thanks for all your readership and support!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me some more there's probably a chance youll inspire me nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
